Irgendwas bleibt
by KitKat2006
Summary: Ein einfacher Tanz auf der Hochzeit eines anderen Paares könnte so schön sein, wenn nicht das Schicksal der magischen Welt auf den eigenen Schultern lasten würde, und man zu Dingen gezwungen ist, die man eigentlich nicht tun will. Harry/Ginny. Songfic.


**Disclaimer:** Harry, Ginny, die Hochzeitsfeier und das Chaos am Ende gehören JKR, der Song "Irgendwas bleibt" steht auf der Copyright-Liste von Silbermond. Ich verdiene hiermit nichts außer die Reviews, die ich vielleicht von euch bekomme.

**A/N:** Ich hasse Songfics. Ehrlich! Ich kapiere einfach nicht, wieso man eigentlich gute Oneshots mit Textzeilen unterbrechen muß, die nichtmal vom Autor selber sind und die, genau genommen, eigentlich nichts mit dem eigentlichen Textfluß zu tun haben. Ich persönlich überspringe beim lesen diese Textzeilen immer und lese nur den eigentlichen Oneshot, deshalb bin ich euch bestimmt nicht böse, wenn ihr das hier auch macht. Hört euch ds Lied vorher bei Youtube oder irgendeiner anderen Seite an, dann seid ihr auch in der entsprechenden Stimmung. Oder summt es leise vor euch her, falls ihr es so parat habt. Genau so mache ich es nämlich auch immer, falls ich doch mal eine Songfic lese. Das geht genauso gut.

Warum schreibe ich überhaupt eine Songfic, wenn ich die doch eigentlich so hasse? Die Antwort ist ganz einfach. Die Tomatensuppe ist schuld. Hätte ich die nämlich gestern nicht noch machen müssen, weil sich ein hungriger Mann mit einem Telefonat aus dem Büro angekündigt hätte, hätte ich niemals in der Küche das Radio angemacht. Und dann hätte ich auch dieses Lied nicht gehört. Und hätte ich dieses Lied nicht gehört, hätte mich diese Songfic nicht so dermaßen unerwartet von hinten angesprungen und noch penetranter darauf bestanden, geschrieben zu werden. Ich schwöre es, ich hatte keine andere Chance. Hätte ich nicht nachgegeben, hätte ich die Tomatensuppe nicht fertig bekommen. Das hätte dann einen hungrigen und grummelnden Mann bedeutet und das wiederum hätte bedeutet, dass mir meine Kreativität für den Tag völlig flöten gegangen wäre. Ihr seht also, es war höhere Gewalt.

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine erste - und wahrscheinlich auch letzte - Songfic, und ihr laßt mir eine Review da.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Irgendwas bleibt**

_Sag mir, daß dieser Ort hier sicher ist,_

_und alles Gute steht hier still._

_Und dass das Wort, das du mir heute gibst,_

_morgen noch genauso gilt._

Ginny war glücklich - zumindest für den Moment. Harry war hier, bei ihr. Er war sicher und nicht irgendwo fern von ihr auf irgendeiner geheimnisvollen Mission mit Hermine und Ron, an dessen Ende auf jeden Fall der gefährlichste Schwarzmagier stand, den es zur Zeit gab. Dass er nicht vor der Wahl stand, zu töten oder getötet zu werden. Sie pfiff drauf, was es am Ende für ihre Welt bedeuten würde, wenn Harry niemals an diesen Punkt gelangen würde. Eine Welt in Angst mit ihm war tausendmal besser als eine Welt in Frieden ohne ihn. Was würde sie nicht darum geben, mit zu gehen, wenn Harry, Ron und Hermine aufbrachen. Einfach nur, um nicht starr vor Angst um ihn zurück bleiben zu müssen.

* * *

_Diese Welt ist schnell_

_und hat verlernt, beständig zu sein._

_Denn Versuchungen setzen ihre Frist._

_Doch bitte schwör, dass wenn ich wiederkomm,_

_alles noch beim Alten ist._

Musik, Blumen, feiernde Menschen, schöne Kleider, unzählige Kerzen. Alles verschwamm um Harry herum zu einem großen, leicht verwirbelten Nebel. Er sah nur Ginny, mit der er langsam über die Tanzfläche schwebte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn dazu bekommen hatte, mit ihr zu tanzen, denn es gab für ihn nichts schlimmeres als tanzen. Aber er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass sie ihn heute sogar dazu bekommen hätte, nackt in dem kleinen Champagnerbrunnen vor dem Zelt zu baden, wenn sie es von ihm verlangt hätte. Tanzen, Nacktbaden, die Welt aus den Angeln heben. Alles würde er tun, wenn es nur bedeuten würde, dass dieses wundervolle Mädchen in seinen Armen sicher war.

Sicher in einer Welt, die immer unsicherer wurde, je länger er untätig blieb. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie auch noch sicher war, wenn er gehen mußte, um seine Pflicht zu erledigen - und dass sie auf ihn warten würde, wenn er wiederkam.

Falls er wiederkam.

* * *

_Gib mir 'n kleines bisschen Sicherheit,_

_in einer Welt, in der nichts sicher scheint._

_Gib mir in dieser schnellen Zeit irgendwas das bleibt._

Ginny spürte, wie er den Halt um sie herum festigte und sie noch näher an sich ran zog. Sie sah, wie er ihr mit undeutbarer Miene in die Augen sah, und wünschte sich so sehr, dass er die Maske fallen ließ und sie für einen Moment, nur einen einzigen, winzigen Moment, vollständig in seine Seele blicken ließ.

Er war so verschlossen, seit er hier im Fuchsbau angekommen war, so ernst und innerlich angespannt. Sie wußte, dass er, trotz der äußeren Ruhe, innerlich wahnsinnig vor Angst sein mußte, bei dem, was ihm unweigerlich bevor stand. Wenn sie ihm nur irgendwie helfen konnte, diese Angst zu mindern.

Einem spontanen Einfall folgend löste sie schließlich den Verschluß des dünnen, silbernen Armkettchens um ihr linkes Handgelenk und legte es ihm um. Es war nicht leicht - sein Handgelenk war wesentlich kräftiger als ihres -, aber am Ende hatte sie doch Erfolg. Mit einem Lächeln sah sie wieder hoch und traf direkt auf den intensiven Blick seiner grünen Augen.

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und sie wußte, dass er verstanden hatte, was sie mit dieser Geste ausdrücken wollte.

* * *

_Gib mir einfach nur 'n bisschen Halt,_

_und wieg mich einfach nur in Sicherheit._

_Hol mich aus dieser schnellen Zeit,_

_nimm mir ein bisschen Geschwindigkeit._

_Gib mir was, irgendwas, das bleibt._

Ungewohnt fühlte das Armkettchen sich an seinem Handgelenk an, aber definitiv nicht unangenehm. Er spürte die Wärme, die es von ihrem Körper aufgenommen hatte und jetzt an ihn abgab.

Als würde ein Teil ihrer Selbst in ihn übergehen, bei ihm bleiben, bereit, ihm Halt geben, wenn er ihn am nötigsten brauchte. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, den er in weiter Ferne erhoffte, aber andererseits doch herbei sehnte. Um diese schwere Pflicht endlich zu erfüllen. Um die Bürde abzulegen, die ihm seit Kindesbeinen an aufgeladen worden war, abzulegen.

Um einfach nur mit ihr zusammen zu sein, mit ihr zu tanzen, solange sie es wollten.

* * *

_Auch wenn die Welt den Verstand verliert,_

_das hier bleibt unberührt._

_Nichts passiert._

Aufruhr am Zelteingang. Musik, die abbricht. Anweisungen, die knapp aber doch eindringlich in die Menge gerufen wurden. Schreie. Chaos. Flucht. Panik.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde er aus seiner Traumwelt gerissen. Ginny stolperte rückwärts, entglitt seinen Armen und ging in der rennenden Menge unter.

Alles stürmte zum Zelteingang, doch er hatte nur ein Ziel: Ginny wiederfinden. Um jeden Preis. Sicher zu stellen, dass es ihr gut ging, dass sie sicher war und dass ihr nichts weiter passieren würde. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, sie blieb verschwunden. Verschluckt von einer in Panik fliehenden Hochzeitsgesellschaft.

Wo Hermine so urplötzlich herkam, wußte er nicht, aber er war froh, dass sie da war. Zumindest um sie brauchte er sich nicht mehr zu sorgen. Wenn er jetzt nur noch Ron und Ginny finden würde, wäre seine Welt wieder halbwegs in Ordnung.

Er spürte eine Hand um sein Handgelenk - Ginnys Armkettchen wurde schmerzhaft in seine Haut gedrückt - aber er ließ sich willig mitziehen, als er erkannte, dass es Hermine war, die ihn aus der Menge heraus zog. Sekunden später war auch Ron da, und schließlich handelten sie wieder wie immer. Als ein eingespieltes Team.

Hermine stellte die Weichen und sie alle folgten der neuen Route ins Ungewisse.

Er hoffte nur, dass Ginny sicher sein würde, wenn der Aufruhr sich gelegt hatte.

Er hoffte.

Und betete.

* * *

_Gib mir 'n kleines bisschen Sicherheit,_

_in einer Welt in der nichts sicher scheint._

_Gib mir in dieser schnellen Zeit, irgendwas das bleibt._

_Gib mir einfach nur 'n bisschen Halt,_

_und wieg mich einfach nur in Sicherheit._

Mitgerissen von einer Woge aus Stoff und Körpern, übertönt von einem Konzert aus Schreien, polternden Schritten und umkippenden Tischen und Stühlen, versuchte Ginny krampfhaft, gegen den Strom zu schwimmen. Zurück zu Harry. Zurück zu ihrem sicheren Hafen. Zu dem einen Menschen, von dem sie sicher war, dass sie ohne ihn nicht würde weiterleben können - und den sie unweigerlich zu verlieren drohte.

Eine eiskalte Panik hatte sie ergriffen. Dies war der Moment. Der Moment wo er sie zurück lassen und aufbrechen würde zu seiner Mission, die ihn mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit das Leben kosten würde. Denn welche Chancen hatte er schon gegen einen vollkommen Wahnsinnigen? Nicht die geringste, selbst wenn er alles geben würde.

Sie würde ihn verlieren, er würde sich für den Frieden opfern und sie alleine zurück lassen. Und davon mußte sie ihn abhalten.

Sie pfiff auf den Frieden der magischen Welt. Die Welt konnte von ihr aus zum Teufel gehen. Alles was sie wollte war er.

Sie sah ihn in dem Moment, als Hermine nach seinem und Rons Arm griff. Sekundenbruchteile später waren sie alle drei verschwunden.

Weinend sank sie zu Boden.

* * *

_Hol mich aus dieser schnellen Zeit,_

_nimm mir ein bisschen Geschwindigkeit._

_Gib mir was, irgendwas, das bleibt._

Sichernd sah er sich in der neuen Umgebung um. Die Mission hatte begonnen. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Leben oder sterben, das waren jetzt seine Optionen, und er würde ganz bestimmt nicht kampflos untergehen, wenn sein Schicksal "Sterben" hieß. Denn es gab einen verdammt guten Grund, um den winzigen Prozentsatz zu kämpfen, der für ihn "Leben" bedeutete.

Sein Blick fiel auf das dünne, silberne Armkettchen um sein Handgelenk, dass so merkwürdig fehl am Platz wirkte, aber gleichzeitig definitiv dahin gehörte.

Er sah Ron und Hermine entschlossen an.

"Auf geht's, Leute. Packen wir's an. Umso schneller sind wir wieder zu Hause."

* * *

**A/N:** Eigentlich war oben schon alles gesagt, aber ich bin so an ein paar abschließende Worte am Schluß gewöhnt, dass ich darauf hier einfach nicht verzichten kann. Die Seite sieht sonst irgendwie unvollständig aus.

Also, danke für's lesen, und wenn es euch gefallen hat, schreibt es mir ruhig und empfehlt mich weiter. Ich wäre euch dankbar. Denn dann schaue ich auch mal bei euch vorbei. Ich sehe mich nämlich gerne auf den Profilen meiner Reviewer um, und lese, was die so schreiben. Oh, da fällt mir gerade ein: Danke für die Werbung auf deinem Profil, liebe Nari. Ich habe mich mächtig gefreut, das zu lesen. Und bevor ich auch das vergesse: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" und "Laß es krachen!"


End file.
